Ulquiorra Cifer
is the cuarta (4th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army of Arrancar. Appearance Ulquiorra is a male arrancar with a melancholic appearance, short, messy black hair, silver skin, and green eyes with slit pupils. Cyan lines descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is near-constantly frowning. He also appears to be the youngest member of the Espada, next to Szayel, Grimmjow, and Neliel. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. They are somewhat similar to what Ichigo's inner Hollow wears. However, his jacket seems to have longer coat-tails than others. Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His Hollow hole has moved; it is at the base of his throat as opposed to his chest. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet, much like that of the example silhouette of a Vasto Lorde. He is the fourth-ranked Espada, signified by the tattoo on the left side of his chest. It should also be noted that Ulquiorra's Hollow hole seems to have moved since his first appearance, as it is now located somewhere near his sternum. Personality Ulquiorra is a very cold, aloof, brooding, and callous figure, hitting his comrade Yammy in the stomach with his arm on one occasion in an effort to get his attention. He's also rather dispassionate, rarely showing any sign of emotion, appears depressed, and is rather indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever disrupt his plans. He tends to call anyone he does not find interesting "trash" and therefore expendable. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, only actually fighting when provoked or ordered to by Aizen. As noted by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ulquiorra has a habit of stabbing people in the same location as his Hollow hole whenever he's particularly interested in a battle. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. However, his speech to Orihime indicates that he is, as he speaks of never seeing the "human heart (emotions)" that living humans possess and understand, and reasons that if his eye cannot see them, then they are not real. These words, and much of Ulquorra's overall behavior, can safely lead one to assume that he is a firm believer in the concept of materialism. It would appear that as a result of his isolated life as a hollow, Ulquiorra does not understand feelings and emotions as well as empathetic characters like Orihime tend to. His overall behavior towards his allies and enemies, as well as his apparently self-inflicted habit of stabbing people in the chest, may symbolize that fact. Ulquiorra is perceptive, cunning, and analytical; during his and Yammy's first visit to the human world, he makes several remarks on the humans who confront them. He theorizes that Orihime Inoue's healing power is a temporal-spatial ability, which Aizen describes as the rejection of fate and comments on how Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai can easily get through Yammy's defenses. He also notes Ichigo's power fluctuation, which varies between very weak and stronger than his own. It would appear that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, the 6th Espada, are not on good terms. While Ulquiorra allows Yammy to kill anyone he deemed as "trash", which includes Ichigo, Ulquiorra allows him to live based on his belief that Ichigo's power is so turbulent that eventually he will destroy himself. Grimmjow's conflicting viewpoint is that Ichigo should be destroyed outright, as he can overcome his weakness and grow even stronger. Despite Grimmjow's argument, Aizen trusts Ulquiorra's judgment. This disagreement leads to Grimmjow's unauthorized assault on the real world. Though Ulquiorra is of a higher rank than Grimmjow, Grimmjow is confident that Ulquiorra is afraid to fight him for fear of them destroying one another. Ulquiorra seems to be demanding as well, such as when he came to Orihime's chamber and ordered her to eat a meal a servant arrancar brought in, claiming it was her "duty" to stay alive for Aizen's benefit. When Orihime hesitated, he threatened to force the food down her throat, or strap her to a table and feed her via an IV. This also implies that, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Ulquiorra is fully capable of committing truly abhoric and inhumane actions, stabbing Ichigo in the chest for example. Relationships Ichigo Kurosaki: Initially, Ulquiorra referred to Ichigo as 'trash' and not worthy of being killed, mostly because he believed that his unstable spiritual pressure would eventually destroy him in the long run, anyway. However, in their most recent encounter, Ulquiorra acknowledged Ichigo as an opponent worthy of killing. Sōsuke Aizen: Ulquiorra is quite loyal and obedient to Aizen. He fulfills all of Aizen's orders without question. However, it should be noted that Ulquiorra is not a complete devotee when it comes to Aizen. Ulquiorra has occasionally been seen disobeying Aizen's orders in favor of his own, personal curiosities, such as in the manga when he purposely seeks Orihime Inoue out in order to question her about human emotions. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: It would seem that Ulquiorra is not on good terms with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, because he prevents Grimmjow from carrying out his ideals. Grimmjow believes that he is stronger than Ulquiorra and is eager to prove this to him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have opposite personalities and this may be the main reason of their bad relationship. Orihime Inoue: Ulquiorra was placed in charge of abducting Orihime, and, subsequently, taking care of her well-being until she was needed by Aizen for her powers. His relationship with her appears to be limited to the task of bringing her food and occasionally informing her of her friends' struggles throughout Las Noches. Ulquiorra refers to Orihime as "woman", both in thought and conversation. It can be noted that Ulquiorra seems to be intrigued by the concept of the 'human heart', questioning her about how she is so easily able to wear her emotions on her sleeves. Synopsis Arrancar arc Ulquiorra first appears alongside Yammy when they arrive in Karakura Town to gain information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra retreats with Yammy once he finishes examining Ichigo's abilities, also taking note of Orihime Inoue's fate-manipulation powers. A month later, Ulquiorra sends a second group of Arrancar (not counting Grimmjow's rogue actions) consisting of several Espada, meant to distract the Shinigami while he captures Orihime. By threatening her friends lives, he convinces her to come peacefully, allowing her to say goodbye to one person beforehand. Hueco Mundo arc Upon returning to Las Noches, Ulquiorra claims that he has trapped Orihime in a psychological prison from which her loyalty to Aizen is guaranteed, though this proves to be false when Orihime resolves to ruin Aizen's plans. Ulquiorra reappears to fight Ichigo, which ends in a sound victory for Ulquiorra. He leaves Ichigo alive but badly injured, suggesting to him that he should retreat if able. After discovering that Grimmjow has taken Orihime, Ulquiorra tracks them down and engages in a short battle with Grimmjow, ending with Grimmjow using a portable Negación field to temporarily trap Ulquiorra. He then escapes and is left in charge of Las Noches and is currently awaiting the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki. While waiting, he questions Orihime if she feels any fear in knowing that she will die alone. She boldly answers no, and states she has confidence in her friends and Ichigo, and that she is not fearful because her heart is with them. Ulquiorra, unable to understand how she can harbor such feelings, presses her further. He asks her what a heart is, and reaches out to touch the area above her heart, asking where he can find it. But just as he is about to further interrogate her, Ichigo breaks in and is ready to battle. Ulquiorra then unsheathes his sword to eradicate Ichigo in order to protect Las Noches. They appear to be on even ground as of yet, with neither doing any major damage to the other. Fake Karakura Town arc As their battle continues Ulquiorra shoots his cero at Ichigo, although he manages to withstand it. Ulquiorra then notes that Ichigo has gotten stronger, and asks him if it is because he has defeated Grimmjow, because he is trying to save Orihime, or because his friends are fighting down below them. Ulquiorra states that it doesn't matter either way because Orihime is already one of "us" and nothing can change that. Ichigo replies that isn't up for Ulquiorra to decide. After saying that, Ulquiorra finishes with saying that was Aizen's decision. As the two fought, Ichigo gained the ability to to read Ulquiorra's movements, stating that either he was becoming more human in Ichigo's eyes or he himself Ichigo was becoming more Hollow. In response, Ulquiorra stepped up his tactics but he was stopped by Orihime's shield. Powers & Abilities Ulquiorrra is the Cuarta Espada in Aizen's army, meaning Ulquiorra's abilities are fourth amongst all of the Arrancar under Aizen's command. Cero: High-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, he most commonly does from either his hand or fingers. His Cero is a green color instead of red, which is more common among Arrancar and Hollows. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, Hiero; Spanish for "iron"): refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He is able to fight Ichigo in his Hollow form without unsheathing his sword, rendering Ichigo defenseless with two attacks and not sustaining injuries of any kind. Enhanced Strength: Ulquiorra has shown the ability to kick Ichigo Kurosaki into a tower with one kick after chasing him down.Bleach manga Chapter 271 Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, Garuganta; Spanish for "throat"): is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorrra has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. In the games, Ulquiorra uses this technique to generate make-shift vortices to draw opponents in, as well as teleport from place to place Sonído Master: Ulquiorra has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Ichigo Kurosaki after kicking him from a tower in a few moments. After kicking him again, he makes his way into the tower within a few seconds.Bleach manga Chapter 271 Instant Replay: Ulquiorra has the unusual ability to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing his left eye, which then turns into dust and flows around those Ulquiorra intends to use it on. The dust shows images of what Ulquiorra has seen during his missions. This eye apparently can regenerate, as Ulquiorra is seen with two eyes in his next appearance, and Yammy comments on it to that effect. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Ulquiorra has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Ichigo speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". It may also be noted that Ulquiorra appears to prefer using roundhouse kicks as an onset (at the very least) in his hand-to-hand fighting style, rather than punches or otherwise. Ulquiorra also seems to prefer applying an 'off-the-ground' method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his cero on an offending Grimmjow Jeagerjaques by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he leapt upwards in a sonido in an attempt to catch Ichigo Kurosaki off guard during their most recent confrontation. Vast Spiritual Power Zanpakutō The name and released state of Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō have not been revealed, as he was never shown using it, instead relying on his bare hands and steel skin. The handle is green and the guard has two curved extensions from its shorter sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. When Ichigo appears to confront him the second time, he is shown drawing his Zanpakutō, ready to duel and does so, showing the ability to cut Ichigo with it although they appear evenly matched so far. He appears to be efficient in swordsmanship. Appearances in other media Ulquiorra is the first arrancar to be featured in a Bleach video game, appearing in the Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 installments of the [[Bleach: Heat the Soul (series)|''Bleach: Heat the Soul]]'' series for the PlayStation Portable. He also appears in the Wii fighting game Bleach: Shattered Blade. He has a cameo and artwork in Bleach DS 2nd: Kokui Hirameku Requiem. Ulquiorra has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled CRUSH the "WORLD" DowN and Our World. Quotes *(to Ichigo) "Long time no see, Shinigami" *"You know my name?" *"Rukia Kuchiki is dead." *(To himself, seconds before being overwhelmed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō)"......Ridiculous!" *"My, my. I couldn't stop it even with both my hands. I'm a little surprised." *"Was that just now all you had? It seems it was. What a pity." *"You can never defeat me." *(To Orihime) "You humans are always talking about hearts. It’s as if you have them in your hand. But my eye sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn’t see doesn’t exist. That’s how I’ve always fought. That's how I've always lived. What is a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?" *(To Ichigo) "At the very least, I see you as someone who must be destroyed." *"Rescuing her... Is meaningless." *"You're trash..." Trivia *He was recently voted the 10th most popular character in Bleach after receiving 3751 votes. *His first name comes from Patricia Urquiola, an architect, and his last from Father Hubert Schiffer, a survivor from the atomic bombing of Hiroshima, which is Tite Kubo's home town. *His name is possibly a reference to "El Que Llora" in Spanish, meaning "he who cries." *"Schiffer" means "boatman/sailor" in German *It is possible that both Loly and Menoly are Ulquiorra's Fracción, since he seemed to be the only Espada giving orders to them. Grimmjow also noted that they attacked Orihime "while Ulquiorra wasn't around." *It is possible that Ulquiorra has been an Espada since before Nel Tu was attacked due to the fact that she seemed to remember him. References Navigation Schiffer Schiffer Schiffer